Dinner Party
by Ms Bunny Chaos
Summary: (One-Shot.) Yami Bakura has kidnapped Yuugi and Yami will only get him back if he follows Bakura's demands. Please read and review!


**A/N:** This is probably the first fanfiction I wrote, says a lot about me doesn't it? Not going to give you any warnings about what is to come from this. It would just give too much of the story away, and no one wants that now do they? Well I hope you enjoy this, and I am gladded you looked past the very lame title, and summary to read this. Please read and review!

**Dinner Party **

**One – Shot**

Yami had woken alone in his and Yuugi's room. Yuugi wasn't in his own bed that was cross the room form his, and it wasn't made and Yuugi always made his bed in the morning. It was a mess a compete mess. Which was also odd because Yuugi was a sound sleeper didn't move at in his sleep. If Yami was more awake maybe he would though something was amiss but he just headed down stairs instead. Taking note that the shower wasn't on either, where was Yuugi?

Not seeing him down stairs or in the shop he was started to get worried-when he found a note tapped to the fridge. It wasn't in Yuugi's handing writing though. He quickly grabbed it and read.

_Hello Yami! _

_I have taken your precious partner. Please come to my hosts apartment if you agree to what I ask, I'll tell where I have hidden him from you. If you don't you'll never know where he is. Not ever. So I want you to be here by 7:30 tonight, any sooner and I won't tell you all the same. Please have fun with your waiting!_

_Bakura_

Yami growled, why must he wait? He paced back and forth and glace at the clock not even hour had passed since he read the note and nothing he did would take away his anger. He wanted to break something, smash something- preferably made of glass, but he held back. He wanted to keep all hi anger in for Bakura but could not and he punched the wall making a hole with his fist and howled in pain and drew his hand back clenching it back into a fist.

It felt like time wasn't moving at all or at least at a very slow pace. But it was finally time; He ran out of the Game Shop doors and started to head for Ryou Bakura's apparent building. People turned and stared as he run by at full speed, right into the road and got hit by a car- the driver got out to check on him but Yami had already gotten back on his feet. The pain was the last the thing on his mind, he just had to save Yuugi.

It took him 20 minutes to run there and it already 7:30. He hurried up the stairs of the building and to the door knocking hard and loud on it. Demanding to be let in, when the door was opened Yami was panting from his running and his side was shot with pain from when the car hit him.

"Where is Yuugi, Bakura." He growled at the white haired boy. To which Bakura only smirked and let him in the apartment.

"Now Yami- I said you had to do as I told you. Then I'd tell you where I hide him. He's not in any pain I promise that." He led him into the dining area, where what looked to be a huge dinner was prepared. "All I want you to do is to eat all this food. All of it, without throwing it all up while eating it."

"How do I know you didn't poison it?" He questioned him.

"Why would I do that? I just want to reunite you with, little Yuugi."

Yami looked at Bakura suspiciously, was that all he had to do? He sat at the table and looked over the food, some it looked weird- off somehow, but he needed to get Yuugi back to he started eating. The food was, surprisingly good…but he didn't have to time to think about it, he ate the food without looking at it or giving much thought. He didn't even eat haft when his stomach was full, but he couldn't stop. He ate and ate and ate.

Soon he was down to the last dish, he saved it for last but it was the least appealing looking. It looked brain. He ate that too, his eyes when to Yami Bakura, who was doing a slow clap.

"My, my….I didn't think you'd be able to eat all of that." He smirked. Yami looked bloated and lethargic from all that he had eaten.

"Where is Yuugi, Bakura?"

"Why, you don't know? I thought you'd be able to tell." He paused and laughed.

"This not game! Tell me where he is!" he stood up from the chair and grabbed Bakura's neck forcefully, only to have Bakura do the same to him and be force to the ground.

"Oh I know that pharaoh, and you helped me tidy up. What want to know where your precious Yuugi is? Why he's inside you." He smirked.

Yami was confused at first, but then a wave horror fit him and ran to the sink in the kitchen and started throwing up, until only bile was coming out. He had ate Yuugi….Bakura had- that when icy figure rubbed his neck.

"Well I hoping you'd turn him into the shit that was- but vomit works just as well. Either way I got what I wanted."

Then Yami felt a sharp pain in his side, he looked down Bakura had stabbed him. "Be thankful that I'm putting you out of your misery. Out the misery that you just ate you the one you were supposed to protect."

Bakura had Yami pined to the counter. Yami needed to know- "Why…why would you do this? He did nothing to you."

"You fool. This was never about him, only about you and my revenge. I had nothing against your little vessel. He was a good little tool for me to use." He moved his month to Yami's ear. "And he was just a screaming to, when I started killing him. I showed him no mercy."

And then He twisted the knife and and Yami fell to the floor, dead…unmoving. Bakura sided and turned on the sink. He wasn't going to let the smell of vomit fill the apparent, besides he had to prepare his own feast now.

**Alterative Ending**

Yami was confused at first, but then a wave horror fit him and ran to the sink in the kitchen and started throwing up, until only bile was coming out. He had ate Yuugi….Bakura had- that when icy figure rubbed his neck.

"Well I hoping you'd turn him into the shit that was- but vomit works just as well. Either way I got what I wanted."

Yami saw a knife to the side of the sink and pick it up and rammed into Bakura stomach. Bakura coughed out blood and it hit Yami's face. "You're a monster! How could you do that him?!"

He gave a weak chuckle. "You fool, it was never about him. It was about you and my revenge."

Yami snapped and started to stab him over and over again, he could hear Bakura's laugh ringing in his ears and only stopped when he was sure that the laughed no longer would sound- by pulling out Bakura's now exposed lungs and heart and tossing them to the side.

He panted and looked at the pale corpse before him and run out of the apartment building in the dark of the night.

The next day when the police came to the Game Ship he found him hanging from a noose in the upstairs bedroom closest.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hoped you ended my story, I couldn't choose which way I wanted to end. I liked both ideas very much. So you can choose what ending you like better. Anyways, please review!


End file.
